Sanctuary
by FIG-tree
Summary: In Sasuke's last moments, he was with Naruto yet all he saw was his brother. Itasasu past , Narusasu one-sided.


Disclaimer: These characters are not mine.

Pairing: Uchihacest (Minor, mentioned but not truly acted out),  
>Narusasu (One-sided)<p>

…

In Sasuke's last moments, he was with Naruto.

Yet, it wasn't him he saw.

It stung. It hurt more than anything he'd felt before. Naruto felt the pain course through him as he bent over the Uchiha, hands bloodied, washed by the rain and wearied by battle. He had his arms bent on either sides of Sasuke's head and the raven stared up at him, dazed, rain running down his face like the tears he refused to let fall. His dark locks spread around his head like a halo, running like water into the mud beneath him.

One hand came up and Sasuke smiled, beautifully, resting it against Naruto's cheek.

"Itachi…"

The smile broke Naruto, just like the name. After all the years he'd fruitlessly followed Sasuke, _forgiven_ Sasuke and loved him, in his last moments, he was still Itachi. All Sasuke ever saw was _his Itachi_.

"You've come back…"

He felt sick.

"Take me with you… Don't leave me."

What made his brother so special? What made a cold-blooded murderer so much mightier than everyone else?

Both of Sasuke's hands were now on either sides of his face, sliding down his neck and finally wrapping around his torso, pulling him down flush against the raven. He felt Sasuke's warm blood soak his own jacket and he finally screamed out his tears like a defeated animal, clutching at the raven locks and pulling the head closer to his chest. He could feel Sasuke's heart beating wildly next to his own and he bitterly realised it was not for him. It was for the brother Sasuke had killed and now refused to acknowledge dead.

The Uchiha's breath is hot against his neck, whispering in his ear.

"Don't cry aniki…"

_Why can't you see me?_

"Don't cry… I'm here."

Naruto found himself drowning in Sasuke's rare, gorgeous smile.

It was like fairy lights strewn on a long lost town overgrown with vines, that looked all the more beautiful than anything else he'd come across.

He wished for that town to come back to life, just as he wished Konoha to be more than just a plain of abandoned ruins. He wished to see Sakura one more time, to tell her he was sorry. He wanted to see Hinata, apologize for not being good enough because he hadn't deserved her. He'd wished for a lot of things. Naruto couldn't even find it in himself to shake Sasuke out of his sick fantasy. The strange world Itachi had weaved for him, perfectly designed, as only the Uchiha would know how to, a trap so easy to fall into, so difficult to escape from. Sasuke was lost. He'd gone somewhere Naruto could not follow. Sasuke's katana lay beside them, snapped in half; silently next to its owner like a faithful pet.

It gleamed even without the sun. Sasuke's eyes shined without a light.

"Why can't you see me?" Naruto rasped, pressing their foreheads together.

Their bodies slid together, wet from the rain. Sasuke dragged Naruto down and moaned Itachi's name as he meshed their lips together so passionately Naruto was almost convinced that it truly was for him, not for the figment of Sasuke's imagination. Sasuke's eyes span into Sharingan as Naruto's bled into Kyuubi. The rain was on fire as it sizzled against their skin and the trees around them groaned under the wind. Sasuke's heart began to gradually slow, his frantic hands calmed and they finally fell limp against Naruto's neck, sliding off.

Naruto looked down and realised, in revulsion that Sasuke looked exactly like his brother. Perhaps Sasuke had fallen in love with his reflection. No. His love for Itachi went through the skin, beyond brotherhood. It was a sick world that the brothers had fed off, revelled in. The sanctuary they'd created to shut the unwanted out.

It had been their idealism, their reality.

The blonde looked up, opened his mouth to taste the rain and he swore it tasted like blood.

He looked down at his jacket, which had gone from its normal horrendous orange colour to a bright, rich red, a beautiful intense red that would stain.

Sasuke's red, Itachi's red._  
>Their red.<em> It all led back to him.

In Sasuke's last moments, he was with Naruto.

Yet all he saw was his brother.

…

End.

-FIG-tree


End file.
